A Mass Christmas
by Techno Nerd
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and Lily has a plan. How is Christmas celebrated on the Normandy? Read and find out! An off-side story to celebrate the season. Hope you enjoy :) Note that I've tried to base it so you don't have to read The Other Shepard to understand the characters, this is a reason why Shiva was left out (Let's pretend she's being fixed) Hope you enjoy!


**Jane**

"Have you seen Lily?" I asked Kaidan, figuring if anyone has seen my lay about sister today, it'd be him.

"I think she mentioned something about decorations" Kaidan replied, looking up from the monitor in the corner of the mess hall.

"Helpful" I mumbled, leaving him to his work as I continued my search.

I've wanted to ask for her opinions on some mission details I've collected on the Citadel from Captain Anderson but I can't find her anywhere. I've checked the cockpit, cargo bay, engineering and her room but no luck.

'Where the hell is she? You'd think being Commander of the ship, it'd be easier to find people but _nooooooo_' I moaned mentally as I continued to search the mess hall.

A bright light caught my attention from one of the side rooms that leads to one of the few crew lounges on the ship.

"Hmmm" I said as I opened the door to investigate, only to be suddenly pushed back as the door closed again, only a sly-looking sister was in front of it.

"Lily, what are you doing?" I looked at her suspiciously.

She shushed me, the sly smile never leaving her face.

"It's a surprise" she replied quickly, peeking over my shoulder to see if anyone was listening.

"What is it?" I tried again, hoping she'd just tell me and end this game.

"It's a surprise," she repeated, although in a more playful 'didn't you hear me?' kind of tone.

Instead of trying again, I simply shoved her to the side and opened the door, quickly jogging inside. Lily, knowing I was already inside, frantically shut the door behind me and locked it; stopping others from seeing inside.

"Lily…" I sighed, confused by how I should've seen this coming.

The large window, reaching from one end of the wall to the other, and facing the doorway, was surrounded in tinsel of all different colours.

In fact, most of the room was covered in tinsel: the doorway, the minibar in the corner of the room and, of course, a large dark green Christmas tree in the center of the room, littered with baubles, fake candles, angels, bells, you name it, it's there.

Also, a brightly lit star, sitting neatly on the tip of the tree, making it reach the ceiling and finish off the look of the tree.

Red and green confetti and glitter blanketed the floor of the room, making it impossible to stand on it without getting your shoes caked in the stuff.

"Well, since you've spoiled the surprise, what do you think? You won't imagine the time I put into this thing" I turned to see my sister smiling proudly at her creation.

"Y'know you're cleaning this up" I replied curtly, before turning towards the door, passing my sister's shocked look.

"What? Aren't you excited? Or at least appreciative of the decorating?" She questioned me as I took one more look of the blindly lit room before returning my eyes to Lily.

"Well you made it colorful" I commented, before unlocking and leaving the room, shutting the door behind me, else she threw a fit.

I suddenly remembered the mission details but decided to ask her about them later. They could wait and I doubt she's in the mood to discuss if I should take down these crime lords or not.

**Lily**

'Thanks, sis' I rolled my eyes at the door before turning back to the tree.

'Well, I like it' I smiled, pressing my fists into my sides, admiring the tree.

Turning to the minibar, I opened the last bag in the room, which contained presents for the crew that was stacked neatly on one of the stools.

Picking up the stack from the bag, I lifted them with ease and brought them to the tree.

Kneeling down and placing the stack next to me, I organized them around the tree base.

'There, finished' I mumbled as I stood up from the tree before hearing a noise behind me.

"Wow" I spun to see Ashley grinning at the tree as the door automatically shut behind her.

"It was meant to be a surprise," I told her, shrugging.

"Then, why didn't you lock the door?" she asked.

"I did! Then Jane…*sigh* never mind" I shook my head, giving up on the explanation.

"Well, anyways, I like what you've done with the place" she praised me.

"Better than decorating the whole ship" I joked.

"I don't think Joker would be happy," we laughed for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, when I saw her notice the presents.

"Oh, cool! Have you got presents for everyone?' she asked, eyeing the presents under the tree, before I shoved her playfully.

"You'll get yours later" I grinned, before another noise was heard behind me.

I turned to see Kaidan now eyeing the tree.

"Sure, come in! It's not like it's a surprise" I rolled my eyes as he looked at me confused.

"Well, the door wasn't-" he tried to explain before I cut him off.

"It's ok," I told him before Ashley popped up next to me.

"She was just telling me how she's got everyone a present" she smiled as Kaidan started to grin.

"Really?" he said, walking past me and towards the tree.

"No one's getting presents 'till later" I playfully shoved the two of them towards the doors.

"Now leave before someone else-" I stopped when the doors opened, revealing Liara.

"I saw the light and...By the Goddess, what is this?" she asked, ignoring the three of us as she explored the decorated room.

"You're not getting your present until later" I told her before she asked.

"Present? Is it someone's birthday?" she questioned me as she eyed the tree. I walked over to her, leaving Kaidan and Ashley to talk amongst themselves.

"No, it's Christmas" I told her, which she replied with a blank stare.

"What, you never heard of Christmas?" I asked her, stunned.

"I have little knowledge or experience with your species so, no, I have never heard of this 'Christmas' " she explained.

"What is it?" she added, an obvious look of curiousity plagued her face.

"Well, religiously, it's a celebration of the birth of Christ. Generally, though, it's a time when people give each other presents and celebrate the end of the year together with friends or family" I gave her the summary.

"We have something similar, called Siartha, in which we celebrate life as a whole and give offerings as a sign of our blessing to help strengthen the bond we have with life itself" she explained.

"Well, this is less ceremonial than yours" I told her.

"Interesting" she said, returning her eyes to the glow of the tree.

"Well, I should probably return to the medical lab" she said, before leaving the room.

"We'll head back to our posts, then" Kaidan said, as he shoved Ashley lightly.

"Come on, Williams. You can wait" he smiled as she saluted.

"Aye, aye" she joked, before they all left the room.

'Idiots' I smiled, happy they able to have a laugh on Christmas.

'Well, time to hand out a few presents' I thought as I walked over to the bar and picked up a few I'd left in the bag, the reason being they would be too busy working to be able to come to what I have planned.

I left the room and locked the door, making sure no one else would accidentally walk inside and went upstairs to the Galaxy map, remembering to hide the presents from the view of Kaidan and Ashley, least they get jealous.

I walked around the side of the galaxy map to greet an old friend.

"Pressly" I smiled at the worn-out navigator would look up with a small smile.

"Nice hat" he commented. For some reason, no one seemed to notice the bright red Santa hat on my head.

"I like to spread the cheer" I told him before revealing the present hiding behind my back.

"Lily" He sighed, making me hit him with it.

"Stop being an old codger and accept it, for once" I told him, before noticing he pulled out a small present as well.

"I came prepared this year" he smiled as we exchanged gifts with a grin on my face.

"Thanks, Pressly" I smiled before nodding goodbye and heading towards the cockpit.

"How's the pilot?" I said behind him as I walked next to him.

"Sleepy" he added a yawn at the end of his sentence.

"Turn it on autopilot" I told him as he yawned again.

"Why so serious? It is on, anyway" he said before I dropped his present on his lap.

"Oh, thanks" he smiled as he stretched, getting some energy back into his system as he leaned over the side of the chair and pulled out a present and handed it to me.

"Putting it there is the only way I'd remember" he said as I hugged him in thanks.

"So how's your sister in Tip tree?" I asked him as he smiled.

"She's good. I've sent her a card and a present I bought back on the Citadel. Oh, and she says hi to you too" he said, making me smile warmly at the thought of her.

"She said she misses your cooking," he added, making me burst out laughing. I was staying with Joker's family for Christmas while Jane was on-duty for a few ore days.

I was asked to help cook the turkey and I ended up burning it. Thankfully, his mother always has two of everything, children included. Even two husbands, the first one unfortunately dying of cancer a few years ago.

"Well, I'll be leaving you to a nap, Joker" I patted his shoulder as I left the cockpit and headed towards the stairs leading to the mess hall.

"Hey" a voice was heard next to me. I turned to face my sister shake her head.

"Can you please not distract my staff with Christmas?" she asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, sis. Lighten up its Christmas! You're supposed to be distracted," I argued.

"I'm already having enough trouble keeping Joker awake, I don't need you causing unhelpful problems" Jane explained.

"Sis, for one Christmas, can you please try and celebrate it with everyone?" I asked her as she looked away.

Feeling I'd said enough, I left Jane to her thoughts and tried to put that uncomfortable moment behind me, managing to keep a cheerful expression.

Opening the door, I greeted the Doc with a 'Merry Christmas' before revealing a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy.

"You didn't" she smiled brightly as she cupped the bottle.

"I did" I retorted. She grinned gratefully, before she lost her smile.

"Oh, blast. I forgot to get you a present," she said, sorrowfully, but I just brushed it off.

"It's fine," I said before she shook her head.

"I promise, I'll get you a gift as soon as I can" she nodded, more to herself and to me.

"Anyway, thank you again, Lily. It's always a pleasure to have you onboard this ship at Christmas" she praised as she sat back down on her chair, placing the bottle gently next to her side.

I waved goodbye as I left the med bay, immediately hearing noises coming from the room I locked.

'_Now_ who's in there?' I asked myself as I walked towards the door and opened the door, instantly spotting two guilty-looking aliens.

"Sorry, the door was locked and we got curious" Tali said sheepishly.

"I tried to stop her" Garrus defended, earning a playful hit from Tali.

"Liar" she laughed behind her helmet.

'I swear, I might as well give up on locking the door' I smiled at them before crossing my arms.

"Is your curiousity sated?" I asked them.

"Not quite" they said in-sync before stepping away, revealing the tree.

"What's this for?" Tali asked, pointing to it.

"It's a Christmas tree," I told them, but only earning the same expression I got from Liara.

"It's a human holiday," I told them.

"What do you do?" Garrus asked.

"Give everyone presents," I told them in basic terms.

"And what do we do?" Tali asked.

"Receive the presents" I shrugged.

"But, shouldn't we hand them out as well?" Garrus asked, confused.

"No because it isn't your holiday and you didn't know about it.

"Those are the same reasons why we shouldn't be receiving them either" Tali argued.

"Look, it's a time when people are generous and give people presents. You do not have to give presents but I will. Later" I said before walking behind them.

"Now, if you please…" I didn't have the chance to even push them gently before the door opened and Wrex came in.

"What the-" he said startled before Ashley and Kaidan walked in.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see his reaction" Ashley smiled immaturely before Liara followed behind him.

"I'll admit, I was curious as to what the krogan would do," Liara admitted as they all walked inside the room, leaving a dazzled Wrex to stand still.

"Well, Wrex. What do you think?" I asked him. He seemed to come out of whatever daze he was in before looking at me and shaking his head.

"Humans…" he mumbled before leaving the room.

"Wait!" I yelled at him, making him stop and turn to face me. I quickly grabbed his present from the tree and handed it to him, knowing there was no way I'd get him back into that room.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just open it," I told him as he tore off the paper before laughing.

"Now this is more like it," he said, prideful as he held the Ryncol in his hand.

"Feel free to give me presents whenever you want," he said.

I stepped aside, motioning towards the room.

"Y'know, there is a bar in there" I told him.

"Why does nobody tell me these things?" he mumbled to himself as he walked past everyone and making a line towards the bar. The way he sat on the stool made sure he could drink comfortably but still keep an eye on what was going on. I guess even Wrex was curious about what was happening.

"Well, I guess since everyone's here, we can open the gifts" I told them as Ashley gave a cheer. Liara looked at me concerned.

"Where's Jane?" she whispered to me as I looked sadly away from the others, blissfully happy and unaware of a missing member of the crew.

"She's not coming" was my only answer.

She stood silent for a few moments before heading to the door.

"I'll be right back," she said as I watched her leave before being pulled into a hug from Ashley while everyone watched with amusement.

**Jane**

'Goddamn paperwork' I mumbled mentally as I continued to scan over the various pieces of paper scattered over my workspace.

Hearing a noise behind me, I immediately assumed it was Lily.

"Lily, I'm not go-" I stopped as I realized my company.

"Why?" Liara as, her blues eyes stared in confusion.

"Why what?" I asked, though I had a guess at what.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" Liara asked. I hate it when I'm right.

"I've got work to do" I replied, turning back to my papers.

"So has everyone else, yet they seem able to go" Liara argued.

When I remained silent, I heard Liara sighed behind me.

"Look, I…. I said I wasn't ready yet, but if that's the reason you're upset then-" I cut her off as I jumped off my chair and gently hugged her.

"Liara, it's nothing to do with that" I reassured her as I pulled away.

"I know I don't know a lot about humans and how to interact with you, but…if you-" she tried before I cut her off again.

'Liara, I may not look it, but I am patient. I've seen what rushing this sort of thing can do to people and I don't want that," I told her as she smiled.

"Great, so you're coming to the party" she smiled as I stared at her, stunned.

"What? I never-" She cut me off this time by grabbing my hand.

"No buts" was all she said as she dragged me out of my office and into the room where Christmas music was playing from the ship, courtesy of Joker, no doubt. I watched as everyone laughed and sang as I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"You came!" I turned to be forcefully hugged by my sister.

I looked at Liara to see her smile sweetly at us as I turned back to Lily before a warm smile pulled at my lips.

"Wouldn't miss it," I said, returning the hug. I heard her gasp as she quickly pulled away.

"Everyone": huddle around the minibar, I'm going to take a picture!" she told everyone as they all shuffled around Wrex and the minibar.

Wrex, Kaidan, Ashley and Tali sat on the stools while Liara and I huddled behind the bar in the corner, leaning on the counter as we hugged each other while Lily quickly set up the camera stand and set it to 10 seconds.

She quickly jogged behind the bar next to Garrus as they gave each other a one-arm hug.

"Say 'Cheers'!" She yelled as everyone held up his or her glass.

"Cheers" we all said in chorus, except for Wrex who was guzzling down Ryncol. I quickly sneaked a kiss from Liara before the familiar light of the camera blinded us while the ending of 'Merry Christmas Everyone' deafened us.

'**Merry Christmas…everyone'**


End file.
